


Say it if it's Worth Saving Me

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Spuffyverse Rewrites [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spuffy - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Smut, episode rewrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: A Spuffyverse re-write of season 1's the Pack .Not only does the “Hyena” spell zap Xander but Buffy gets zapped too. What will happen to our slayer when she encounters the sexy blond vampire? Will this be the death of him? Or will she finally stake her claim on him?Again I own nothing ... just playing with Joss Whedon's characters.





	Say it if it's Worth Saving Me

“Hey Buffy!”

 

“You missed it!”

 

“Missed what?”

 

“We just saw zebras mating,” Xander said with a silly grin on his face. “Thank you, very exciting.”

 

“It was like the Heimlich with stripes,” Willow finished with equal excitement.

 

Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “And I missed it. Yet, somehow, I’ll find the courage to live on.”

 

Buffy glanced at the Elephant info board once more before moving away, her faithful friends following her.

 

“Where were you?” Willow asked.

 

“Eh, I was looking at the fishes.”

 

“Was it cool?”

 

Buffy looked at her, Willow was entirely too excited about the prospect of Buffy looking at fishes.

 

“It was fishes.”

 

“I’m feeling that you aren’t in the field trip spirit here,” Xander chimed in.

 

Buffy looked at him, ready for his take on why she should be more excited.

 

“Buffy, this isn’t just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class.”

 

It suddenly dawned on Buffy that Xander was right. They weren’t in school, hence not having to deal with teachers and no Giles to make her train. She was out having a day to relax and enjoy the scenery. 

 

“You know what? You’re right. Suddenly the animals look shiny and new.”

 

“Gotta have perspective,” Xander agreed.

 

As they walked they noticed Kyle and his group of followers dragging another boy into the Hyena House.

 

“What are Kyle and his buds doing with Lance?” Willow asked no one in particular.

 

Kyle and his friends were troublemakers, always picking on others and giving the teachers problems. Their latest target seemed to be the shy, studious Lance who seemed to be afraid of them.

 

“Oh playing with him like a cat plays with a mouse,” Xander said as they walked up to the yellow caution tape blocking off the entrance to the Hyena House.

 

“What is it with those guys?” Buffy wondered aloud.

 

“They are obnoxious, professionally.”

 

“Well every school has them. See, you start a new school—You get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids,” Xander explained.

 

“Yeah, well, I’d better extract Lance before—,” Buffy started.

 

“I’ll handle it,” Xander interrupted. “This job doesn’t require actual slaying.”

 

Xander lifted the yellow tape and followed the path into the Hyena den. Buffy and Willow stared after him.

 

“I’d better follow,” Buffy said as she turned towards Willow. “Not that Xander can’t handle it but just because I think I should be there if he needs help.”

 

Willow nodded as Buffy walked down the path leading towards the Hyena House.

 

Willow watched until Buffy disappeared and then she lifted the tape to follow herself.

 

“Whoa, hold it, hold it. Are you blind or are you just illiterate? Because hyenas are very quick to prey on the weak,” a zoo grounds man chastised.

 

“Well I was just going to…”

 

“You’re not going in there. Anyone that does is in a world of trouble,” he told her as he lifted the tape.

 

“No, I’m not going in there,” she said quickly as she darted under his arm.

 

He looked at her and dropped his arm.

 

“Why is it off limits?”

 

“It’s a quarantine. These hyenas just came in from Africa, so keep out. Even if they call your name.”

 

“What do you mean?” Willow asked, her insides tangled with questions.

 

“A Masai tribesman told me that hyenas are capable of understanding human speech. They follow humans around by day, learning their names. At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person. And once they separate him…the pack…devours him,” the zoo man explained, snapping his fingers.

 

A shiver of foreboding traveled down Willow’s spine and she fought hard not to let him notice.

 

“I meant what I said. Do not go in there,” he told her with a final glance and wandered off.

 

Willow who listened to everything anyone had ever told her just stood on the safe side of the tape and wished for Buffy and Xander to return.

 

*~*

 

 

Kyle dragged Lance into the hyena den, his friends right on his heels. They glanced around the cave, drawings of hyenas in action on the walls, with stairs leading to a large opening in front of them, a railing lining the top. Kyle went right to the opening and looked down. Lance stayed at the bottom of the steps.

 

“I don’t see any hyenas,” Lance said.

 

A growl was heard, vibrating through the cool cave.

 

“Okay, now we’ve seen it,” Lance turned around to leave but on of Kyle’s lackeys blocked his way.

 

“It looks cute,” one of the girls commented.  


“I think it looks hungry,” Kyle said turning around and coming towards Lance.

 

“Come on, Spot, it’s supper time.”

 

The boys dragged him up the stairs and to the rail lining the opening.

 

“Stop it guys,” Lance said nervously as they held him up against the cool metal. “It’s not funny.”

 

The hyenas started to growl and move around, showing themselves to the humans.

 

“Stop it!” Lance yelled.

 

Xander ran up and pulled Lance away from the others.

 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own species,” Xander said to Kyle.

 

“What, are _you_ going to get in my face?” Kyle sneered.

 

Buffy walked out from the shadows and up the stairs opening her mouth to reply, No I am, when the hyenas started growling. They all turned towards the animals, staring at them. The hyena’s eyes glowed a greenish yellow, which mirrored into the human’s eyes. Making them glow as well. Buffy’s eyes were the final ones to glow as the hyenas started chattering, their laughter filling the air.

 

Lance turned to run from the cave when he tripped over himself and fell, drawing the attention from everyone. They all turned towards him except Buffy and Xander and started laughing, laughing like the hyenas. As he got up and ran Buffy and Xander turned, sinister smiles drawn on their faces, their eyes a bright glowing yellow.

 

*~*

 

Spike drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his black Desoto as he neared the small town of Sunnydale. The family bond was screaming through his veins and as he passed over the threshold of town he knew why.

 

 _Great, the awe-inspiring poof is here,_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

 

Just what he needed, another run in with the great soulful grandfather of his. Not that Angel could do anything to him or would even try.

 

Damn pansy.

 

Spike chuckled.

 

He hadn’t seen Angel in years…decades, it would be almost therapeutic to have some fun with him. Spike smiled, drawing a cigarette out of his black leather duster. He sat at a red light reaching into his pocket for his silver Zippo. He flicked the flint and with a spark a flame was drawn. He brought it towards his face, lighting his cigarette when his nose caught smell of something.

 

He blinked and drew a breath on his smoke, the acrid air filing his dead lungs. 

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” he swore.

 

Seemed the head of the Aurelius clan was here as was his grandmum. This turn of events brought a sinister smile to his lips as he imagined the fun he would have with his family. Too bad Dru wasn’t around; he knew she would be tickled pink to see her “Daddy”. Spike’s stomach turned and for the first time in almost a century he was glad his dark princess had left him.

 

He turned the car towards the Sunnydale Hotel, knowing full well that Angel would be holed up in the mansion. Spike snickered again as a plan began to build within his head. Little did he know none of it would be played out, something was coming for him. Something that would shock even him from his curly peroxide locks to his pale toes.

 

*~*

 

Buffy walked towards the kitchen with a feral look in her eye. She had awoken with a hunger that seemed almost unrealistic to her. She was starving like she hadn’t eaten in a week.  She smelled her mother cooking breakfast and couldn’t help it as her mouth began to water as she opened the kitchen door.

 

“Good morning Buffy,” her mom said cheerfully as she put some maple bacon into the already sizzling skillet.

 

Buffy could say nothing. The sight of the uncooked bacon was overwhelming to her, she wanted nothing more then to grab it and stuff it into her mouth. To relish in the raw taste. Before she knew it her hand was reaching towards the bacon, saliva pooling in her mouth. A loud smack on her hand had her growling her frustration as she looked at her mother.

 

“Buffy that’s not done yet. Can’t eat it raw, it will make you sick,” her mother chastised.

 

“Sorry mom, I guess I’m just hungry,” Buffy apologized, shocked at her own actions.

 

“Well why don’t you make some toast then, the bacon will be done soon.”

 

Buffy reluctantly reached for the whole-wheat toast and placed it in the toaster. What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted the raw bacon. Can anyone say eww? She shuddered and grabbed her books.

 

“I gotta go mom, have a nice day,” she said as she rushed to the back door.

 

“But Buffy…” her mother trailed off as the door closed.

 

 _Kids these days_ , Joyce shrugged and went back to her cooking.

 

*~*

 

Buffy made it through the day at school, still not entirely sure how she got through it. It seemed her senses were heightened and her need to be with Xander and the goons from the Hyena house was overwhelming. There was something about Xander that just made him so damn appealing. It was a bit un-nerving especially because she had never thought of Xander in that fashion. But as he neared her she couldn’t help the tingle of anticipation that ran through her body.

 

Willow stood beside her chattering away as if nothing was amiss. Buffy gave Xander a look and he giggled. Willow stopped talking and looked from one to the other.

 

“What’s up guys?” she questioned hesitantly.

 

“What? Nothing…why?” Buffy asked as Xander stepped behind her.

 

Willow wasn’t convinced but there was no way she was going to bring up her feelings for Xander at that moment, especially in front of Xander when he so obviously had the hots for Buffy.

 

“We bronzing tonight?” she asked instead.

 

Buffy closed her eyes as Xander sniffed at her hair.

 

Willow lifted an eyebrow and fought at the surge of jealousy she felt, there was no way Buffy would hurt her like that. And what the hell was wrong with Xander?

 

“Guys?” She tried again.

 

“Huh? Yes Bronzing sounds fun,” Buffy said absently.

 

“Yes Bronzing would be of the good,” Xander agreed removing himself from behind Buffy and standing next to Willow.

 

“Save me a dance?” He asked her, his brown eyes twinkling.

 

If Willow could have, her eyes would have bugged out of her face.

 

 _Huh?_ She thought as he put his arm around her.

 

“Um…of course Xander.”

 

“Cool,” he muttered as he sniffed at her hair.

 

The thoughts Willow had of them acting weird was quickly forgotten as Xander buried his face in her hair and kissed her head.

_Oh god_ , she thought her knees melting.

 

*~*

 

The first thing Spike noticed as he entered the Bronze was the lack of vampires. All around him he could hear heartbeats and feel the rushing of blood through the human’s bodies. It was intoxicating and his fangs itched to come out and play. He closed his eyes and breathed it in, enjoying the various emotions the humans were having. Allowing it to flood his body. He longed to stretch out his arms and suck it in further. He opened his eyes and glanced around the area. He located a set of stairs that led to the balcony and ascended upon them, wanting a bird’s eye view of dancing below.

 

His cerulean blue eyes caught sight of a saucy brunette dancing, her hips swaying to the beat. The guy she was dancing with was obviously turned on and it was apparent that that was what the girl was going for. Spike sneered in their direction.

 

 _Stupid git has no idea,_ he thought watching the guy start to sweat.

 

It was obvious she was a tease. Spike snickered and rolled his eyes.

 

He reached into his long black leather duster for a smoke when the Bronze’s door opened attracting his attention. The light outside the Bronze’s main door was lit brightly and as she walked through it was as if she was bathed in a heavenly glow. She had on a short black leather skirt and a creamy white off the shoulder shirt. She was breathtaking.  If Spike had to breathe, his breath would have caught in his throat. The girl was with a brown haired boy and a red head girl. She was in front of them as if she was their leader. She stalked through the crowd, confidence and sexiness generating from her saucy body, her two friends radiating the same emotions.

 

Spike was mesmerized. If his heart could have beat it would have died right there. She was unbelievable. He watched as they walked up to a crowded table and with a shake of her blond head the people dispersed, leaving the table free.

 

 _Bird has balls,_ Spike chuckled.

 

*~*

 

Buffy laughed as the people left the table in a sudden need to leave the club. Xander mimicked her laughter as he grabbed a chair for himself and Willow. Buffy scanned the crowd noticing right away the ultraviolet blond man standing at the balcony. Even though she turned away from him she could still feel his eyes on her. He lit her up with a blushing glow and Buffy knew she was to have this man.

 

Her spidey senses were going off but she didn’t care. She dared any vamp to attack her tonight. She’d have no problem staking and killing them. Would be fun actually. Buffy smiled sinisterly as a plain looking guy walked up to her. He was ok looking, with a nice body. All built with large muscles, meaty. Buffy grinned at him and accepted his proposal of dance. It would do her good to get all sweaty on the dance floor, to attract the blond man from the balcony.

 

Buffy could feel his eyes on her as she shook her ass on the floor. Completely turning the guy in front of her on. She snickered at him; disgusted at the way he smelled and the way he sweated on her but kept her shimmying, wanting more, needing more.

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes off of her as she threw her head back and laughed. She was stunning and Spike could feel his pants tighten with unreleased lust. She had to know the entire male population in the club had their attention focused on her.

_She probably wanted it that way,_ Spike thought shaking his head.

 

Slowly he descended the stairs, his black coat billowing out from his legs as he moved. He looked almost angelic, black leather swirling around him, his blond hair just about glowing. If you got lucky enough to look him in the eyes, you would find they were a deep shade of blue with hints of gold reflected in them.

Buffy felt him behind her almost immediately, her back tingling from his nearness. His scent filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes against it, taking it in and book-marking it.

 

Spike touched her shoulder, his fingers brushing against her flesh. The stupid boy in front of Buffy started to protest but one flicker of Spike’s vamp face had the boy running in fear.

 

He heard Buffy giggle and he smiled against her hair. She leaned her head back against his and gyrated her hips, the music in the club changing into a deep booming slow beat. Spike’s hand drifted to her hip and he pulled her against him, his body taut against hers.

 

She slowly slid her body down his, her head against the straining material of his cock. If she turned around she would get a mouthful of him. The thought alone made his jeans tighten even more.  He wanted to drag her up by her shining hair and crush his lips to hers. Spike didn’t get a chance as she moved back up his body, her head on his shoulder, her hands on his, pulling them to her hips.

 

She bent over in front of him, her lithe ass against him, their hands joined on her sides. Buffy was driving him crazy. He grabbed at her, yanking her up and spinning her around. He pulled her roughly against him, his mouth at her ear his breath coming out in pants.

 

“Do you know what you are doing to me little girl?” he whispered huskily.

 

“Very much so,” she replied, her hands running up his leather clad arms.

 

Spike moved back, his blue eyes locking with her vibrant green ones. His eyes posed a question, one she was going to answer in more ways then one.

 

Buffy slide her hands up over his shoulders and into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled his head back towards hers, his lips scant inches from hers. She stuck her pink tongue out and licked at his bottom lip.

 

Spike’s eyes widened.

 

This chit was playing with fire and by God Spike wanted to jump right into the flames.

She looked at him coquettishly, blinking her lashes before licking him again. This time Spike caught her tongue with his own. He reached for her hair and pulled her mouth to his, their lips crashing together.

 

Buffy held onto him tightly, their mouths moving together. Liquid heat radiating from between her legs, threatening to spill down her thighs. This is what she wanted, from the moment she saw him, she had to touch him. She moaned against his mouth as he bit at her bottom lip.

 

Spike’s hand moved down to her hip and instinctively Buffy lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. He gripped at her thigh, her hot center pressed against him. His fingers itched to dance down her leg to the hidden treasures beneath her short skirt.

 

Buffy broke the kiss, begging for breath as she leaned her head back, exposing her neck and chest to him. Spike dove in without a second thought. His lips moved over her neck, nipping and kissing. He moved down her neck to her chest, leaving moist open-mouthed kisses along her flesh. Buffy’s skin broke out in goose bumps at the delicious sensations he was inciting in her.

 

Buffy looked towards where she had left Willow and Xander and were pleased to find them totally engrossed with each other. Xander had her head in his hands and was kissing her fiercely, no doubt drawing the breath out of the red head.

 

Spike still had his head buried in her chest and Buffy pulled up moving his head up to hers. She locked eyes with him, her hand playing against his chest. Circling his nipples as she licked at her swollen lips.

 

No words were needed as Spike grabbed her hand and dragged her off the dance floor. Where he was going he didn’t know. All he knew was he had to be alone with her.

 

He pulled her out the back door of the Bronze into the dark alley. He looked around; his vamp face coming out quickly to make sure no one was around. Once the coast was clear he backed her against the cold brick wall and attacked her mouth with his. 

 

The animal in Buffy wanted this man, wanted him ways that she had never experienced. She attacked him with the same ferocity shown to her. The hyena in her dancing with the demon in this man. She knew he was a vamp. Could feel it from the first instance he had touched her shoulder. Oddly she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. How she knew was another mystery all together.

 

She bit at his mouth, her hands pulling the coat off his shoulders, making it land in a pool of black at their feet. Her tiny teeth scratched at his tongue making Spike’s demon rejoice. This was the kind of play he wanted. There was something about this girl that just made his borrowed blood boil. She was hell, hell in a tight skirt.

 

Buffy’s nails ran lightly up his exposed arms as she tugged at his black t-shirt. She wanted it off, wanted to touch him everywhere. Feel his bare chest against her questing fingers and mouth. She growled at him, hauling his shirt over his head.

 

Spike was on a similar mission. He pulled her shirt down low, exposing her bra-less breasts to the night air. Her rose colored nipples were tight and hard with her excitement, begging to be touched. Spike hurried to do just that, his cool fingers running circles around her hardened peaks.

 

Buffy moaned against his mouth as she mirrored his actions. Her fingers pinching at his sensitive flesh. Her leg went around his waist again and Spike didn’t fight the urge to find out what she was hiding underneath the leather. He kissed down her throat, his human teeth nipping and biting gently.

 

Spike ran his hand up her thigh, exploring her sex as his fingers brushed against the damp silk covering her sex. She butted up against his fingers as he ran them up and down her covered cleft. She fought the urge to rip her panties herself and feel him unhindered but waited.

 

Becoming more impatient with every passing second. Spike sensing she wanted more and gave in pulling the silk to the side. His fingers playing against her labia, circling her clit but not touching the sensitive bundle of nerves, driving her more insane in her lusty haze. She growled at him again and lowered her leg. She pulled away from his mouth and looked at him, her face brightening into a smirk as she dropped to her knees onto his leather duster.

 

Spike’s head dropped down as he watched her undo his belt. Her little fingers pulling apart the button fly of his tight jeans, the hard column of his cock springing free. Buffy’s eyes widened and she looked up at him. Spike’s eyes glazed over slightly as he lowered his hands to her shoulders, waiting to see what she would do to him next.

Her green eyes gazed at him impishly as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his beautiful cock. Spike’s breath caught in his throat as her soft lips touched his tip. She did it again, this time opening her mouth slightly and running her tongue along his slit. Spike gripped her shoulders almost to the point of pain, the torture she was inflicting on him was pure heaven.

 

Buffy enjoyed the reaction her ministrations were having and ventured a little further sliding her hot mouth along his length, almost burying him against her throat. Spike gasped and stilled his hips, which longed to pound against her lips, to drive himself against her throat with each thrust. Buffy did it again, this time running her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she slid down his length. Her hands cupped his sack, her nails scratching him slightly. Spike let out a hiss of breath and controlled himself, his demon wanting, begging to be let out.

 

Buffy smiled against the tip of his cock as she pulled back up, teasing him. Spike’s eyes glowed amber as he hauled her to her feet and yanked her skirt up. Her panties were ripped off next and the tip of his cock was poised at her slippery entrance.  He locked eyes with her as if asking for permission he knew would be accepted. Her eyes flickered yellow as she lowered herself onto his rigid shaft.

 

Spike’s eyes nearly crossed as her tight sheath passed over his engorged head. Instinctively she arched against him, her breasts tight against his chest as he continued to slide, inch by inch inside her heat. It was flesh against flesh, male against female, demon against hyena.

 

She seemed to grow tighter the deeper he slid within her. It was then that Spike realized she was an innocent. Her hymen still intact. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes making sure this was what she wanted. And then kicked himself for being such a git. He slammed her home, his cock buried to the hilt inside her. Buffy screamed in pain but it made her hyena rejoice. It was delicious…fulfilling.

 

Buffy wanted more.

 

She kissed him deeply, biting him as she raised herself up a bit, the tip of his cock pulsing at her folds, then sliding back down engulfing him in one swift move. Spike began to move and matched her thrusts, her fierce kisses. Her back pounded against the cold brick wall, becoming bruised but she didn’t care. It was worth it, so worth the exquisite sensations he was radiating onto her body.

 

Her pussy gripped him with every thrust, drawing him in and refusing to let him go. She was so tight Spike had to fight from losing it, wanting to draw it out. The way she was panting and moaning was making him insane with lust. The thought that he was doing this to her, on her first time. His chest puffed out proudly, his nipples rubbing against hers.

 

“God…oh god…” she moaned as Spike sped up his thrusts.

 

She gripped at his shoulders with her nails, drawing blood. It only turned Spike on more as he moved faster. Buffy got a whiff of his blood and started to kiss his neck, licking at the blood her nails had drawn. Spike repeated the gesture, kissing and licking, his human teeth nipping at her flesh. His demon zeroed in on the pulsing vein in her neck and as his vamp face came to play she bit him.

 

Her sharp teeth sinking into his pale skin. She pulled on his blood once before he sank his fangs into her neck. They both moaned loudly, their bodies slamming together, their orgasm one as they drank.

 

_A slayer!_

_A master vampire!_

“Mine!”

 

“Yours!”

 

Spike lifted his bloodstained mouth from her neck and roared fiercely, his cock cumming in large amounts, filling her. She strangled his shaft within her folds, riding out their orgasm until the strong wave turned into little flutters.

 

They slumped together against the wall, sated for now, breathing heavily.

 

From the shadows a pair of amber eyes glowed angrily.

 

 _She was supposed to be my salvation, my humanity. She was supposed to save me,_ the dark haired vampire thought ferociously.

 

He moved towards the unknowing couple only to be stopped by a pack of humans. Their eyes glowed yellow and they began to chatter like hyenas.

 

 _Uh oh, I’m in trouble,_ Angel thought as he began to run, the hyenas chasing him as they cackled. 

 

Behind the chase Xander and Willow watched smirking smiles on their faces as their eyes glowed yellow in the darkness.

 

 


End file.
